The Rock
Towering above the wasteland and the city surrounding it, is the fortified tower that was once part of a Nuka-Cola factory. Once it was rebuilt and repaired, and under the protection of a couple of Protectrons, the old factory was claimed by a small group of scientists and became known as The Rock. It serves as the headquarters of the Price Foundation, which is ruled by the wealthy George Price. Many raiders have lost their lives trying to take the city's riches for themselves, gunned down by the factory's Protectron. This makes it one of the safest places in post-War Tennessee. History The Rock originates from the first survivors who sought shelter in one of the sole remaining landmarks north of nearby Memphis: the old Solid Rock Baptist Church. In time, most of the letters of the namesign withered away, and soon only the word 'Rock' was still readable. When more and more survivors came to live in and trade with the small settlement, it was given the name 'The Rock', since most people thought that the citizens of the settlement had put the namesign up there. In the following decades it remained to be a small farming village in the ruined suburbs of Memphis. After the founding of New Memphis, the settlement was noticed by Felix Wintress, who then after began investing a small amount of caps in The Rock, changing it into one of the most important trading spots outside of the great city. The Wintress Group also stumbled across the big Nuka-Cola factory that once supplied the region with fresh soda, but they found that it was completely ruined. Atop of that, any person sent inside to investigate never returned. So the factory, only half a mile away, was neglected and The Rock continued to grow. In the Nuka-Cola factory, around 2200, the descendants of the businessmen who had sheltered themselves inside the reinforced basement of the factory during the Great War, and who had passed on their knowledge generation upon generation, had left the basement and even managed to repair some of the damaged parts of the factory. After many years, the engineers managed to create something that could create electricity as long as someone was running in the wheel. By 2210, a small part of the big factory was once again being used to create Nuka-Cola, which was then used by the inhabitants of the factory. One of the factory's technicians also managed to reactivate the building's old Protectrons, which provided them with a good defense against trespassers, who where always quickly lasered down by the robots. Some of the inhabitants of The Rock soon became obsessed with the idea of finding a young child, which they then could mold into the perfect, cold-hearted bussinesman the wasteland needed. They would use any means necessary, even violence and drugs if needed. And then, one day, a 13-year-old boy stumbled across the settlement. Unaware of the danger that surrounded him, the boy that went by the name George Price gladly accepted the food and water he was offered. After the meal, he passed out because of the drugs that had been quickly mixed in with the water. The boy was dragged away, into one of the factory's many storage closets, and was tortured for the next couple of days. At the end of this cruel and monstruous manipulation, the boy had become a completely different person. The next seven years, he absorbed all of the knowledge that was passed down onto him like a sponge. At the age of 20, he was was able to quickly do mathematic calculations no one else in the factory could without the help of a computer. George's final task was to overthrow the old government of the Rock with the help of some Protectrons and to establish a base where the factory could sell it's Nuka-Cola and other mechandise. Because the guards of the settlement by far didn't have enough firepower to destroy the Protectrons, George fulfilled his task easily. He was afterwards named the new leader of the factory and became landlord of the Rock. Economy Most of the time the Price Foundation occupies itself with doing large trades with New Memphis' Wintress Group, Gun Dividers, and the Association. Caravans going on and off between The Rock, New Memphis and even Covington are usually loaded with Nuka-Cola produced by the factory's machinery and automated workers and employees. Those who live in the vicinity of the Nuka-Cola factory are often poor people, but who are happy enough to have a roof above their heads and a job that won't get them killed, enslaved, or mortally wounded. Several small casino's from the suburbs of New Memphis moved over to The Rock, as they thought the growing settlement could be easily manipulated into spending it's money at the gambling tables. Sometimes Protectrons are sold to those who have enough caps to buy the expensive bodyguard. Nuka-Cola The largest portion of the factory's produced Nuka-Cola consists of the regular blend that can be found across the entire American Wasteland, but some of the factory's scientists have dedicated themselves with inventing new flavors for the Post-War community. These new flavors are: * Radberry Rush: This one isn't a whole lot different from the regular ones, except the fact that drinking it decreases radiation. This is thanks to the use of Radberries, the mutated descendants of blueberries, which where found on the rural farmland in Tennessee that survived the Great War. Because of it's rad-decreasing effects, it is oftenly used as a medicine throughout western Tennessee. Beware though, because the first sip of a bottle sometimes cause minor hallucinations and severe migraine on the drinker. * Bulb Blitz: A strong stomach is required for this one. When the factory's scientists discovered the abilities of Bulbs, a sort of bio-luminescent, giant, mutated grape, they did some experiments which eventually led to the creation of Bulb Blitz. This blend is popular for its light giving properties. Because of the fact that it gives the same amount of light as a 30 watt light bulb, bottles filled with Bulb Blitz have come to be used as a sort of lamp throughout Tennessee. Most people shun at drinking it, but for those who get a kick from drinking super-bitter luminescent sugar bomb drinks, it is a preferred beverage. Because of the bit of Rad-Away mixed in with the blend, it slightly decreases radiation, but not as much as Radberry Rush. * Purple Lightning: When the scientists mixed together Radberry Rush, Brahmin milk, turpentine, Psycho and some gun powder, the concoction gave a strange purple glow. It is advised to light it on fire before drinking it, because if you don't, there's a chance you will die. It is used mostly by raiders as a chem, because of it's strength boosting properties. * Caffy Kick: One day, an attempt was made to recreate the popular Pre-War drink called 'coffee'. When the test subjects drank it they found themselves to be more active and that they had faster reflexes. It wasn't a big succes in The Rock and New Memphis, but it quickly became a loved drink by the railway workers of Jackson, who often have to work many hours in a row. Government The undisputable head of The Rock is George Price. From inside his factory, his power stretches far and wide and his eponymous foundation controls a small militia of hired guns who make sure that potential competitors don't stand a chance. The small farming settlements that surround the Rock mostly don't have the power, money, or courage to stand against their usurper. Most people also don't care, as long as the Rock ensures their safety against raiders and slavers. The Price Foundation has allowed some smaller goverments to be created in order to better supervise and control their territories, without having to sacrifice their own guardsmen. Every day at the same hour, George has a meeting with his board of advisors, a total of 38 businessmen, to discuss the current status of the Nuka-Cola factory, plans for the future, and how to react against threats from other companies. Culture Only those living in the poorer districts of The Rock have to use every moment of the day to survive, whilst those who live in and around the factory live a more comfortable life. This led to a strife between those who are allowed a job in the factory and those who aren't. Small skirmishes occur here and there, but never last very long. Ghost stories about the upper levels of the factory, where normal people aren't allowed, where created and telling them has become an appreciated passtime after a day of heavy labor. Music is sometimes played in the dark factory, since the only light comes from the small windows and an occasional candle since the little bit of power that comes from the generator is used by the scientists to create a couple of crates of Nuka-Cola a day, to lighten the mood of the workers, which has inspired some to create small musical bands to perform for others in their spare time. Relations New Memphis: The Rock is acknowledged by the Wintress Group as to be the only settlement worthy of notice that sprung up in the suburbs of Memphis. A popular place for New Memphis' rich people to visit and escape the hustle and bustle of the big city, are the resorts owned by the Price Foundation that scatter the surrounding area. The Council has been trying to get a stronger hold on the Rock's markets for several years now, but George Price wants to hear none of this, and he has been bolstering the ranks of his soldiers to fight back a possble Militia take-over. Covington: Only small trade occurs between the Rock and the ghoul city. Sometimes a graduate from Trenmont University is given a job at the factory, with the possibility of climbing up to the position of advisor. The ghouls of Covington only drink the Nuka-Cola to increase their radiation levels. Jackson: Jackson represents the eastern most trading post of the Price Foundation and is the last place where one can buy the factory's Nuka-Cula in one of the shops owned by the Foundation before going further east. It is also the spot where the company of George Price first encountered the Black Ruin Caravan (BRC) company, and where they have to compete against the BRC's low prices. Category:Places Category:Communities